Cut and Action
by Cand Chan
Summary: Cut and Action! Read and Love it.
1. Prolog

**Cut and Action**

Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto Sensei

Cand hanya salah saja penggemar Naruto-kun saja

oOo

.

Pairing Utama : Naruto x Hinata

AU, Hurt/Comfort, Short Story, Rate T.

oOo

.

Agar tidak bingung, Cand suka membedakan tanda kutip untuk percakapan.

' _blablabla'_ Cand gunakan untuk percakapan dalam hati.

"blablabla" Cand gunakan untuk percakapan langsung dengan lawan bicara.

" _blablabla"_ Cand gunakan untuk mengulang flashback percakapan langsung.

.

oOo

 **Happy Reading Minna-san ^,^**

oOo

 **ACTION!**

Naruto berjalan perlahan dengan ekspresi sedih. Bocah 8 tahun itu tak sedikitpun menyangka jika kunjungannya ke Inggris kali ini akan menjadi kunjungan yang sangat berkesan. Namun sayangnya berkesan dalam artian yang negatif.

Karena gempa bumi yang terjadi sekitar 2 jam lalu, Naruto harus berakhir di tempat pengungsian. Tak begitu jelas dalam ingatannya bagaimana dia bisa berada di sini bersama orang-orang. Semua terjadi dengan sangat cepat. Saat gempa terjadi, Naruto membuka pintu kamar hotelnya dan hanya berdiri diam. Lalu seorang laki-laki asing bertubuh tinggi tiba-tiba menggendongnya dengan panik tanpa bertanya apapun padanya. Berlari bersama banyak sekali orang untuk menyelamatkan diri melalui tangga darurat.

Dalam situasi kacau itu Naruto hanya bisa memeluk ketakutan leher laki-laki asing tersebut tanpa banyak protes. Naruto sudah benar-benar melupakan ayah dan ibunya yang berada entah dimana.

Sudah hampir 1 jam Naruto berjalan seorang diri dengan sedikit linglung mencoba mencari keberadaan kedua orangtuanya. Karena lelah mencari, kini Naruto hanya berdiri dalam diam. Memandang orang-orang disekelilingnya yang tak berhenti mengaduh karena luka yang mereka dapatkan dengan iris safirnya yang sedikit berair. Naruto mulai merasa sedikit takut. Bagaimana jika dia tak bisa bertemu dengan kedua orangtuanya lagi.

"?!" Genggaman pada jari telunjuknya dari tangan kecil nan dingin menyadarkan Naruto dari lamunan sesaat.

Naruto menundukkan kepala jabriknya perlahan. Mata safirnya yang berair menangkap bayangan seorang gadis kecil yang menatapnya dengan lemah dan sayu. Naruto dan gadis kecil itu kemudian hanya saling memandang. Tak ada seorangpun dari mereka yang mulai berbicara.

Terlalu fokus pada gadis kecil itu, membuat Naruto tak menyadari sedikit keributan dari seorang wanita bersurai merah yang bertanya dengan panik tentang anak laki-lakinya pada setiap orang yang dia temui. Usaha laki-laki tampan berambut jigrak disampingnya untuk menenangkannya tak sedikitpun digubris wanita cantik tersebut.

Naruto kecil tak benar-benar tahu apa arti tatapan gadis kecil itu. Namun 1 hal yang dia pahami adalah bahwa genggaman gadis kecil itu pada jari telunjuknya yang semakin mengerat menunjukkan betapa gadis kecil itu sepertinya juga merasa takut. Sama sepertinya.

Naruto bergerak. Mengetahui ada yang mengalami nasib sama sepertinya membuat dia merasa lebih kuat. Apalagi dia anak laki-laki. Rasa takutnya yang sesaat tadi dirasa bocah kecil ini menguap entah kemana. Naruto kemudian duduk berjongkok di samping gadis kecil yang terbaring lemah tersebut, tanpa melepaskan genggaman tangan dingin si gadis kecil.

"Apa kau juga sendirian?" Tanya Naruto dengan suara parau. Yang ditanya hanya menganggukkan kepala lemah sebagai jawaban.

Naruto mencoba membuat senyuman untuk menenangkan. Namun sialnya wajahnya justru terlihat aneh.

"Jangan takut, ya. Aku bersamamu sekarang." Ucap Naruto. Kali ini genggaman pada telunjuknya yang kembali mengerat yang menjadi jawaban untuk Naruto.

Walau tak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun, sepertinya gadis kecil itu memahami perasaan Naruto yang sama takutnya seperti dia.

oOo oOo oOo

 **1 Minggu Kemudian.**

"Bagaimana rasanya?" Tanya Naruto tak sabar. Sepasang kaki kecilnya tak mau berhenti berayun.

"Asin." Jawab yang ditanya setelah meneguk sedikit coklat panas dari Naruto.

"Benarkah?" Naruto mengerutkan keningnya antara bingung dan tidak percaya.

"Cobalah." Suara nan lembut membuat Naruto dengan gerakan tak sabar meneguk coklat panas dalam mug yang digenggamnya erat.

"Hooeeek… Asiiin…" Keluh Naruto dengan mimik wajah aneh dan tubuh bergidik untuk mengusir rasa asin yang memenuhi indra perasa kecilnya.

"Bagaimana bisa gula terasa asin, ttebayou?" Protes Naruto lebih pada dirinya sendiri.

"Mungkin kau salah memasukkan garam." Jawab teman bicara Naruto.

"Tidak mungkin. Aku yakin sekali itu gula. Ada tulisan "SALT" ditempatnya." Naruto berusaha meyakinkannya. Wajah seriusnya entah bagaimana justru terlihat lucu bagi teman kecilnya.

"Ufu…" Teman bicaranya tertawa kecil.

"You laugh!" Naruto berteriak girang. Teman bicara Naruto berhenti tertawa dan menoleh. Menatap Naruto tak mengerti.

"You do laugh!" Cengiran Naruto semakin lebar.

Teman bicara Naruto menatap Naruto dalam diam. Sekarang dia baru sadar jika Naruto bukan tidak bisa berbahasa Inggris seperti sangkaannya. Naruto melakukannya dengan sengaja. Naruto hanya ingin membuatnya tertawa dan melupakan kesedihannya.

Tanpa sadar sebuah senyuman walau tipis kembali tercipta di wajah putihnya. Matanya yang lebar terlihat sedikit berkaca-kaca. Terharu akan perhatian Naruto yang baru dia kenal ini. Ada perasaan hangat kemudian mengalir dalam hatinya. Namun usia muda membuatnya tak bisa mengekspresikan dengan benar apa yang dia rasakan.

"Ehem!" Deheman seorang laki-laki dewasa kemudian menyita perhatian Naruto. Membuatnya mendongakkan kepala duren kecilnya untuk menatap sang pelaku.

"Apa kami mengganggu?" Tanya wanita dewasa disamping pria tersebut.

Naruto menggelengkan kepala, begitu juga temannya. Kedua bocah ini tanpa sadar memasang wajah sendu. Jika kedua orang dewasa ini ada di depan mereka, seperti sebelum-sebelumnya, itu saatnya bagi Naruto untuk pulang ke hotel tempat dia dan kedua orangtuanya tinggal.

"Apa sudah saatnya pulang?" Tanya Naruto sedikit merajuk.

"Yup. Kamu benar Naruto. Kita harus pulang. Kita perlu mempersiapkan diri." Jawab si wanita dewasa.

"Besok kita akan kembali ke Jepang, Naruto." Tambah sang pria.

Sinar mata Naruto dan temannya melebar sejenak sebelum meredup cepat. Walau masih berumur 8 tahun, keduanya sangat memahami apa maksud dari berita yang disampaikan dua orang dewasa di depan mereka. Mereka berdua tahu jika mereka tidak akan bisa bertemu lagi setelah hari ini. Tak akan bisa. Bahkan mungkin untuk selamanya mereka tak akan bisa bertemu lagi.

Naruto melompat turun dari bangku dengan lemas.

"Aku akan merindukanmu." Kata Naruto dengan suara bergetar menahan sedih.

Yang diajak bicara tidak menjawab. Hanya menunduk dalam. Tiba-tiba hatinya kembali merasa takut. Takut akan kesendirian. Takut kehilangan Naruto yang bahkan baru beberapa hari dia kenal.

"Uhm.." Yang dilakukannya kemudian hanya mengangguk kecil. Genggaman pada mug coklatnya mengerat. Mati-matian berusaha menahan air mata yang sudah banyak menggenang di kedua pelupuk matanya.

Naruto tak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan. Segalanya menjadi serba salah. Naruto hanya mulai bergerak dengan kepala menunduk lesu. Hatinya sekarang terasa seperti dicubit oleh banyak orang.

Di sisi lain, Kushina dan Minato justru tersenyum penuh makna. Keduanya saling memandang seolah sedang membuat kesepakatan bahwa sudah saatnya mereka memberitahu Naruto kejutan yang mereka persiapkan.

"Jadi kita berempat akan terbang ke Jepang jam 10 besok pagi." Kata-kata Kushina menghentikan gerakan dan aura suram 2 bocah di depannya.

"Empat?!" Ulang Naruto tak sadar.

"Ya. Kita berempat." Kushina menanggapi penuh semangat.

"Ayah, Ibu, kamu dan…" Minato sengaja memutus kata-katanya untuk kemudian menatap gadis kecil yang duduk dengan wajah yang penuh tanda tanya dan air mata sedikit lama.

"Adik barumu." Minato tersenyum tipis sementara yang ditatap hanya diam tak bereaksi.

"HOUNTOU KA?!" Begitu Minato menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Naruto berteriak dengan suara menggelegar.

Seolah sudah terskenario sebelumnya, Minato dan Kushina kembali mengangguk bersamaan dengan membawa senyuman lebar.

"Horeee… Horeee… Adik baru. Aku punya adik baru." Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Naruto untuk tak mau berhenti melompat dan berteriak bahagia, membuat Kushina sedikit panik untuk mendiamkan Naruto karena pandangan terganggu dari orang-orang di sekitar mereka. Bagaimanapun juga mereka sedang berada di rumah sakit darurat, pastilah banyak orang sakit yang menginginkan ketenangan.

"Ssssttt…. Diamlah, Naruto! Atau kita akan dimarahi orang-orang karenamu!" Peringatan dari Kushina tak digubris sedikitpun oleh Naruto yang terlalu bahagia.

Berbeda dari Naruto, si gadis kecil melakukan hal sebaliknya. Dia menangis begitu keras. Gadis kecil itu tak tahu kenapa dia menangis sekeras ini. Dia hanya melakukan apa yang ingin dia lakukan.

"Sudah, sudah. Jangan menangis, ya. Atau orang-orang akan salah paham pada kita." Bujuk Minato pada si gadis kecil.

"Uuuueeee…" Bukannya berhenti, tangisannya semakin keras. Membuat pandangan orang-orang semakin sinis saja pada keluarga mereka.

Minato akhirnya memeluk si gadis kecil. Dalam pikiran Minato, walau tak bisa segera meredam tangisannya, setidaknya dia bisa meredam tangisan gadis kecil itu untuk sementara waktu.

"Sudah, jangan menangis lagi." Bujuk Minato dengan suara lembut.

"Mulai sekarang kau tidak akan sendirian lagi."

"Kau sudah punya ayah, ibu, dan seorang kakak laki-laki."

Minato tersenyum karena usahanya tidak sia-sia. Gadis kecil tersebut walau masih terasa sesegukan dalam pelukannya, tidak menangis sekeras tadi lagi.

"Selamat datang di keluarga kami. Namikaze…"

Gadis kecil itu mengintip, bocah kecil berambut jigrak yang tetap membuat suara berisik untuk menunjukkan kegembiraannya walaupun ibunya sedang memarahinya, dari sudut matanya.

"Hinata."

oOo **To Be Continue** oOo


	2. Awal

" **Awal dari Rasa yang Berubah"**

"Nyam, nyam, nyam."

"Glek. Glek. Glek."

Tanpa jeda Naruto menghabiskan susunya bahkan sebelum roti, yang dikunyahnya cepat, tertelan seluruhnya. Sepasang tangan kecilnya yang penuh remah roti menggenggam erat gelas susunya yang terasa sedikit licin.

"Naruto! Pelan-pelan saja makannya. Nanti kau tersedak." Ingatkan Kushina.

Naruto berpura-pura tak mendengar suara ibunya. Diteruskan saja kesibukannya menghabiskan susu di gelas jumbonya. Lagipula yang ada dalam pikirannya saat ini hanya bagaimana dia bisa segera menyelesaikan sarapannya.

"Gochisousama deshita." Teriak Naruto cempreng. Mulutnya penuh dengan remah roti dan bekas susu. Minato hanya bisa menggeleng gemas melihat tingkah anak laki-lakinya.

Kushina segera mengambil sapu tangan yang memang selalu tersedia di meja makan untuk membersihkan mulut cemong Naruto.

"Ayo, Hinata. Kita berangkat sekolah!" Ajak Naruto pada Hinata yang sedang sibuk mengunyah roti panggangnya pelan.

"Diamlah dulu!" Keluh Kushina.

"A-aku belum menyelesaikan sa-sarapanku, Nii-chan." Jawab Hinata setelah beberapa saat.

"Kalo begitu cepat habiskan dan minum susumu." Perintah Naruto. Tanpa kata Hinata mengangguk patuh dan segera melanjutkan sarapannya.

"Ada apa, Naruto? Tak biasanya kau sesemangat ini!" Heran Minato.

"Aku tak sabar ingin mengenalkan adikku pada teman-temanku, Ayah." Jawab Naruto dengan kedua kaki kecilnya yang terayun-ayun di kursi makan yang masih terlalu tinggi untuk bocah seusianya.

"Tapi jangan kau paksa Hinata makan dengan cepat, ttebane!" Protes Kushina, yang kemudian berdiri untuk membersihkan mulut mungil Hinata yang sebenarnya bersih.

"Tak apa, Kaa-chan." Hinata mencoba membela Naruto. Membuat si pemilik mata safir itu membuat cengiran kemenangan yang menyebalkan.

"Selalu saja kau lebih membela kakakmu!" Protes Kushina.

"Baiklah sekarang turun dari kursi kalian." Perintah Kushina kemudian.

Naruto dan Hinata segera melaksanakan perintah ibu mereka. Dengan sedikit usaha kedua melompat turun dari kursi kemudian berbaris di depan Kushina. Menikmati bagaimana Kushina merapikan baju dan rambut keduanya, sembari melanjutkan omelannya tentang kesehatan dan makanan.

.

.

"Hhhh…." Kushina menghela nafas panjang.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Minato. Kushina menggeleng lemah. Mencoba menyembunyikan kegundahannya.

"Tak ada yang perlu kamu khawatirkan, sayang." Seolah tahu apa yang ada dalam pikiran Kushina, Minato mencoba menenangkan.

Kushina mendongak. Memandang mata safir Minato yang menenangkan.

"Hinata, apa dia akan baik-baik saja?" Tanya Kushina dengan suara bergetar.

Minato tersenyum. Menarik Kushina dalam pelukannya. Mengunci tubuh Kushina dengan tangan kanannya sementara tangan kirinya sibuk membelai lembut surai merah Kushina.

"Sudah aku bilang tak ada yang perlu kau khawatirkan." Ulang Minato.

oOo oOo oOo

 **7 Tahun Kemudian**

"APA?! Naruto jadi pemain utama?!" Kiba berteriak sangat keras. Hatinya tak bisa menerima keputusan Sakura.

"Ya, begitulah." Jawab Sakura singkat. Tersirat keraguan dalam suaranya.

"Apa kau yakin, Sakura?" Tak seperti biasanya, kali ini Sasuke ikut berkomentar. Biasanya pemuda tampan berambut raven ini begitu cuek dengan sekitarnya.

"Hmmm…" Gumam Sakura tak jelas. Diliriknya Sai yang sibuk membicarakan sesuatu dengan Ino tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Entah apa yang mereka diskusikan. Yang jelas keduanya terlihat sangat serius.

"Apa kau lupa? Naruto sangat lamban dalam menghafal." Ingatkan Sasuke.

"Dan jangan lupa juga dattebayounya, Sakura. Krauk. Krauk." Tambah Couji tanpa berhenti mengunyah snack rumput laut kesukaannya.

"Hooooaaaaam…" Shikamaru menguap lebar. Dia menjadi orang pertama yang keluar dari kerumunan. Tak ada gunanya mendengar perdebatan teman-temannya. Toh tugasnya hanya mengatur pencahayaan dan tirai panggung bersama Shino dan Sai.

" _Aku sudah mengamati semua orang. Jika kau benar-benar ingin menjadikan Hinata sebagai pemain utama wanita, pasangkan dengan Naruto."_ Kilas balik akan percakapannya dengan Sai saat pemilihan para pemain drama 3 hari yang lalu berputar-putar dalam ingatan Sakura. Tak dipedulikannya protes teman-temannya tentang terpilihnya Naruto atau ketidaksesuaian peran yang mereka dapat dan peran yang mereka inginkan.

" _Apa kau yakin, Sai?"_ Tanya Sakura penuh keraguan saat itu.

" _Sangat."_ Sai mengangguk mantap.

" _Kenapa harus Naruto?"_

" _Entahlah, Sakura."_ Sai mengendikkan bahu.

" _Aku hanya merasa ekspresi Hinata dalam semua adegan paling bagus saat beradu peran bersama Naruto. Seolah ini adalah kisah nyata mereka."_

" _Jika kau tak percaya padaku, kau masih punya waktu 2 hari lagi sebelum pengumuman."_

" _Tapi percayalah padaku. Aku sangat ahli dalam mengamati ekspresi orang. Jika kau ingin drama pertamamu sukses, jadikan Naruto pemain utama pria. Aku menjaminnya dengan nyawaku."_

Sraaaaak…

"Ohaaayooooouuuuu!" Suara pintu kelas yang digeser kasar bercampur dengan suara cempreng Naruto membuat kesadaran Sakura kembali.

"Hahhh…!" Sakura menghela nafas berat. Tanpa berkata apa-apa Sakura berbalik dan kembali ke bangkunya untuk merutuki dirinya sendiri yang masih amatiran dalam memilih pemain drama hingga dia tak punya pilihan lain selain mempercayai perkataan Sai yang hampir selalu benar dalam menebak ekspresi orang-orang disekitarnya.

"Ada apa?!" Tanya Naruto pada kerumunan di depan papan tulis kelas.

"Pengumuman pemain drama kelulusan kelas kita." Jelas Shino.

"Benarkah? Lalu apa peranku?" Tanya Naruto dengan mimik konyolnya. Semua orang saling memandang dalam diam membuat Naruto mengerutkan kening heran.

Sakura menyembunyikan wajahnya di dalam kedua tangannya yang terlipat rapi diatas meja. Alasan Kiba, Sasuke dan Couji sebelumnya ada benarnya juga. Sakura selanjutnya merutuki dirinya sendiri. Merutuki kebodohannya melupakan kekurangan Naruto sebagai pemain utama.

"Kenapa kalian?" Naruto memecah kerumunan. Sejurus kemudian mata safirnya berlompatan lincah mencari nama Hinata dan namanya mulai dari bagian tengah kertas.

"Hinata kau jadi pemeran utama wanita!" Kata Naruto datar. Tak ada sedikitpun rasa takjub seolah sudah dia ramal sebelumnya jika memang adiknya lah yang akan menjadi pemeran utama wanita.

"Nani?" Hinata terkejut dengan informasi yang baru saja dia dengar.

Sungguh disayangkan jika itu benar. Padahal Hinata berharap mendapatkan peran sebagai musuh pemeran utama wanita. Hinata ingin berakting sebagai orang yang jahat. Mencoba karakter lain yang terasa lebih menantang.

"Namaku tidak ada." Naruto pundung di tempat. Rasa sedih dan kecewa membuat aura gelap menyelimuti tubuhnya perlahan. Tak peduli dengan teman-temannya yang membubarkan diri dari kerumunan dan masih sibuk merutuki peran yang mereka dapatkan.

"Kenapa kau tak coba mengecek namamu dari atas, aho!" Komentar Kiba sebelum menjadi orang terakhir yang meninggalkan papan tulis kelas tempat diumumkannya para pemeran drama. Rasanya masih tak rela hatinya atas keberuntungan Naruto mendapatkan peran utama pria.

Padahal jika dia bisa menjadi lawan main Hinata, akan ada kesempatan besar untuk berpelukan dan merasakan kelembutan bibir mungil gadis yang terkenal akan kecantikan dan kepandaiannya, dan menjadi rebutan laki-laki satu sekolah itu. Jika mimpinya itu terwujud, tak apa walau dia tak bisa menjadi kekasih Hinata. Kiba masih dapat berbangga diri.

."Ka-kau jadi pemeran utama pria, Naruto-kun!" Ada rasa haru dalam suara Hinata.

"Jangan coba menghiburku, Hinata!" Naruto berbalik masih dengan membawa aura suram jika saja Hinata tak menangkap lengannya dan memaksa Naruto melihat papan pengumuman lagi.

"Lihatlah. Namamu." Hinata menunjuk nama Naruto dengan telunjuknya.

Mulut Naruto terbuka lebar. Tak percaya dengan keberuntungannya. Tak hanya sekali. Lebih dari 10 kali Naruto membaca nama dan peran yang dia dapatkan. Naruto Namikaze as Male Main Character. Iris safirnya perlahan namun pasti terlihat berkaca-kaca. Aura gelap yang menyelimutinya pergi entah kemana.

"Lihat, Hinata! Aku jadi pemeran utama!" Naruto berteriak penuh semangat.

"Aku benar-benar akan menjadi pemeran utama!"

"Sudah aku duga. Aku memang berbakat jadi artis, ttebayou. HUAHAHAHAHAHA!" Naruto berkacak pinggang dan tertawa dengan congkaknya.

"Un." Hinata ikut tertawa bahagia. Namun masih terasa kental keanggunan dalam tawanya. Lega rasanya jika Naruto yang menjadi pasangannya. Hinata merasa bisa total berakting. Bahkan jika harus berpelukan pun tak masalah. Karena Naruto adalah kakak laki-lakinya.

Sementara itu di tempat duduknya, Sakura semakin menenggelamkan kepala kapasnya. Instingnya mengatakan jika dramanya akan berakhir tragis. Jika itu benar-benar terjadi, Sai yang akan dibunuhnya terlebih dulu sebelum Naruto.

Tuk.

Sasuke mengetuk kepala Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun. Pergi atau kau yang akan aku bunuh lebih dulu dari Sai." Ancam Sakura tanpa mengangkat kepalanya.

"Tung-tunggu, Shino." Mendengar ancaman Sakura, Sasuke yang masih sayang nyawa segera menyingkir dari samping Sakura. Bersahabat sejak kecil dengan Sakura membuat Sasuke tahu kapan saat Sakura menjadi berbahaya atau tidak.

oOo oOo oOo

Hanya 2 bulan waktu yang tersedia bagi murid-murid SMP Konoha untuk mempersiapkan petunjukkan yang akan ditampilkan di hari kelulusan mereka. Terdapat 3 kelas untuk tingkat ke 3 SMP Konoha. Jadi di hari kelulusan akan ada 3 pertunjukkan berbeda untuk menghibur para wali murid. Kelas 3-A, kelas Naruto dan Hinata memilih menampilkan drama yang ceritanya dibuat oleh Haruno Sakura. Penulis novel yang baru saja menerbitkan novel cinta pertamanya beberapa bulan yang lalu.

Seminggu 3x selama 3-4 jam waktu yang dipaksakan Sakura pada anggota kelasnya untuk berlatih drama. Suka duka. Senda gurau. Amarah kesal. Isak tangis. Mewarnai hari-hari latihan drama 3-A. Terlebih bagi Naruto dan Hinata. Sebagai pemeran utama, acting mereka yang akan menjadi nyawa cerita.

Dan hari ini adalah latihan terakhir mereka. Sakura memutuskan untuk memberikan waktu merefresh otak mereka sebelum hari-H yang tinggal 3 hari lagi.

"Maafkan aku." Hinata memeluk erat Naruto dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Untuk beberapa saat Naruto terdiam, sampai perlahan tangannya mulai terangkat dan membalas pelukan Hinata. Memeluk lebih erat dari Hinata.

Bahu yang naik turun dan desah nafas Naruto yang tak beraturan membuat orang yang melihatnya seakan dapat merasakan besarnya kebahagiaan yang dirasakan Naruto.

Tak ingin tenggelam terlalu lama dalam pelukan Naruto, Hinata bergerak. Melonggarkan pelukan Naruto, namun tak sampai melepaskan pelukannya. Ada yang harus dia sampaikan.

"Maafkan aku. Aku berusaha menyembunyikan perasaanku. Berusaha membunuhnya dengan waktu."

"Karena aku tahu, umurku tidak akan lama lagi. Aku takut jika aku menyakitimu." Hinata berusaha menjelaskan.

"Tapi aku tak bisa lagi menyembunyikannya. Aku sangat tersiksa." Air mata Hinata tak dapat terbendung lagi. Satu per satu mulai merangsek keluar dari pelupuk mata ametysnya.

"Aku mencintaimu. Dari dulu aku mencintaimu. Aku sangat mencintaimu, Takada!"

Naruto tak menjawab. Dikuncinya lagi Hinata dalam pelukannya. Ditenggelamkan kepalanya di surai biru Hinata yang begitu lembut dan wangi.

"Gadis bodoh!" Pelukan Naruto semakin mengerat. Wajahnya terlihat aneh. Tak mampu terbaca.

"Kau benar-benar gadis bodoh!"

"Takada-kun…." Tangis Hinata memenuhi panggung. Tangan mungilnya mencengkram jaket biru Naruto.

Pendalaman peran yang begitu apik membuat banyak pasang mata mulai berair menahan haru, tenggelam dalam acting yang dilakukan kakak-adik Namikaze diatas sana.

"Aku juga mencintamu, Akemi!"

"CUT!" Teriak Sakura berapi-api.

Plok. Plok. Plok. Plok.

Tepuk tangan menggema memenuhi aula. Semua orang tiba-tiba seperti mendapat harapan besar akan kesuksesan drama mereka nanti. Terbayar sudah semua usaha mereka yang tak main-main. Naruto dan Hinata kemudian melepaskan pelukan mereka.

"Narutoooooo! Kau hebat!" Sakura yang entah sejak kapan berada di atas panggung, melompat dan memeluk leher Naruto. Kentara sekali rasa bahagia yang memenuhi hatinya.

Jika saja Naruto tak terlatih refleksnya oleh olahraga sepakbola yang ditekuninya bersama Sai dan Sasuke, mungkin saja sekarang dia dan Sakura sudah jatuh menggelentang dengan naasnya.

"Sakura! Lepaskan! Kau berat sekali!" Protes Naruto yang masih memeluk pinggang Sakura untuk menjaga keseimbangan keduanya karena Sakura tak mau berhenti bergerak ke sana kemari.

"Hinata, kau hebat."

"Aktingmu natural sekali."

"Kau akan jadi artis terkenal suatu hari nanti."

Hinata hanya bisa tertawa dengan wajah sembab yang tersipu mendapat pujian dari teman-teman sekelas yang semakin banyak mengerubunginya. Menghiraukan kakak laki-lakinya yang masih sibuk melepaskan Sakura dari tubuhnya.

.

.

"Aku harap besok akan lancar seperti hari ini." Kata Hinata dengan penuh semangat.

Saat ini Naruto dan Hinata sedang berada dalam perjalanan menuju halte bus seusai latihan drama mereka yang terakhir.

"Hah… sial! Tiba-tiba aku merasa deg-degan." Naruto menggosok-gosok dadanya yang bergemuruh.

"Daijobu. Aktingmu sangat bagus, Naruto-kun." Puji Hinata.

"Aku bahkan merasa seperti kita tidak sedang berakting." Hinata kembali tertawa.

"Mou…" Tanggap Naruto dengan suara lirih.

Dilipatnya kedua tangannya di belakang kepala. Dibiarkannya rambutnya bergerak kesana kemari oleh angin. Pipi tan-nya memerah. Tersipu mendengar pujian Hinata. Selama ini dia hanya besar omong tentang kemampuan aktingnya. Mendapat begitu banyak pujian dari teman-teman dan adiknya membuatnya merasakan kebahagiaan yang sulit digambarkan.

"Apa Kaa-chan dan Tou-chan akan datang?" tanya Naruto mencoba mengalihkan topik.

"Mereka bilang akan mengusahakan." Jawab Hinata.

Naruto mengangguk mengerti. Dalam hati dia berdoa semoga kedua orangtuanya bisa datang dan melihat penampilan mereka berdua. Bisnis jasa Event Organizer yang sedang berkembang pesat membuat Minato dan Kushina lebih sering berada di luar negeri dan meninggalkan Naruto dan Hinata hanya di temani 6 orang pelayan dan seorang supir keluarga.

"Aku ingin sekali saja bisa membanggakan mereka." Naruto mendongakkan kepala jabriknya masih dengan bersandar pada kedua tangannya yang melipat di belakang kepala.

Angin sepoi-sepoi, rona merah yang menghiasi pipi tan berkumisnya, rambut yang bergerak kesana kemari, senyum tipis Naruto yang menyimpan harapan besar. Entah bagaimana terlihat begitu mempesona dalam mata ametyhs Hinata.

oOo oOo oOo

"Uggghhh…" Naruto menggerang kecil.

Setengah sadar diluruskan kakinya yang terasa kaku. Suara buku yang terlempar kebawah oleh gerakannya, tak dipedulikannya. Tangan kekar Naruto terangkat untuk direnggangkan oleh pemiliknya.

Bug.

"Ngggh!" Erangan lembut dari sampingnya membuat Naruto memaksakan diri untuk membuka mata. Ternyata Hinata yang menggerang. Itu karena tangan Naruto tanpa menimpa wajah Hinata.

Naruto mengerjap beberapa kali untuk mengusir rasa kantuk akibat terlalu lelah. Terlalu banyak kegiatan yang dilakukannya hari ini. Dan yang paling menguras tenaganya tentu saja berlatih drama dengan adik perempuannya yang walau lemah lembut, disatu sisi dia sangat cerewet di depannya.

Naruto menarik kepala jabriknya cepat begitu menyadari bahwa tak kurang dari 5 cm lagi bibirnya akan menyentuh bibir mungil Hinata.

'Sial!' Umpat Naruto dalam hati.

"Hoooaaaam…" Melawan kantuk, Naruto mulai bangkit dari tidurnya. Mengerjap beberapa waktu sebelum perhatiannya kenbali pada Hinata.

"Hinata! Bangunlah!" Naruto mengguncang bahu Hinata untuk mengusik Hinata yang masih tak bergerak.

"Ngggh!" Hinata kembali menggerang kecil.

"Bangunlah, Hinata! Tidurlah di kamarmu sendiri!" Naruto mengguncang tubuh Hinata lebih keras dari sebelumnya.

"Ngggh! Aku sangat mencintaimu!" Hinata mengigau.

"Haaaah…" Naruto menghela nafas berat melihat Hinata tak mau berhenti meracaukan dialog dalam drama mereka.

.

.

Naruto merebahkan pelan tubuh Hinata di atas kasurnya sendiri.

"Hinata semakin berat saja, ttebayou." Keluh Naruto.

"Nggh…" Lagi-lagi Hinata mengerang kecil. Nampaknya adiknya yang cantik ini tak bisa tidur nyenyak karena mengkhawatirkan penampilannya di hari kelulusan nanti.

Naruto baru saja akan beranjak keluar dari kamar Hinata saat sinar bulan di langit sana tiba-tiba menyinari wajah Hinata. Entah sihir apa yang menguasai Naruto, yang jelas saat ini si jabrik berkulit tan itu justru duduk bersila di depan Hinata yang masih setia memejamkan matanya.

" _Hinata memiliki kulit yang sangat cantik. Putih bersih bagai seorang putri."_ Ingatannya melayang kembali saat Sai dan dirinya beristirahat dari latihan drama mereka sore hari ini.

" _Rambutnya yang panjang nan indah dan suaranya yang lembut menambah kesempurnaanya sebagai seorang wanita."_ Semakin tenggelam dalam lamunannya, sihir yang menguasai Naruto terasa semakin kuat. Entah sadar atau tidak, tangan kanan Naruto perlahan terangkat.

" _Untunglah aku memiliki Ino, jadi aku tak perlu bersaing denganmu untuk memperebutkan Hinata."_ Senyum palsu Sai yang menyebalkan tergambar jelas dalam ingatan Naruto bersamaan dengan tangan Naruto yang mulai menyentuh poni Hinata.

" _Kenapa aku harus bersaing untuk memperebutkan Hinata, ttebayou?!"_

" _Karena kau mencintainya, Naruto."_

" _Tentu saja! Dia adikku!"_ Dan lagi-lagi Sai hanya membuat senyuman menyebalkan.

"Bagaimana bisa Nii-chan tak sadar akan perubahanmu ini, Imouto." Gumam Naruto dengan suara lirih. Tangannya tak berhenti membelai lembut poni Hinata.

" _Aku mencintaimu. Dari dulu aku mencintaimu."_ Tak dapat Naruto pungkiri jika dari sekian banyak adegan, momen ini yang paling dia favorite kan. Ekspresi Hinata begitu natural. Hinata benar-benar terlihat seperti seorang gadis yang sedang mengakui perasaannya akan cinta yang bertahun-tahun dipendamnya dalam diam.

Untuk beberapa saat Naruto mempertahankan posisinya yang seperti itu sampai Hinata menggelengkan kepala pelan. Mungkin Hinata merasa terganggu tidurnya.

"Baiklah. Baiklah. Nii-chan akan kembali ke kamar." Ucap Naruto sebagai tanggapan protes tak sadar Hinata.

Naruto berdiri sejenak memandang Hinata. Tersenyum kecil mengagumi kecantikan adiknya. Ada rasa bangga dalam hatinya memiliki adik secantik Hinata.

"Baiklah kau benar, Sai! Adikku memang sangat cantik." Gumam Naruto seorang diri.

Naruto tahu Hinata cantik. Tapi percakapannya dengan Sai entah bagaimana membuat pikiran dan perasaannya terusik. Naruto merasakan sesuatu yang aneh pada Hinata. Tapi Naruto tak tahu apa itu.

Perlahan namun pasti Naruto merundukkan kepalanya. Sudah menjadi kebiasaannya untuk mengecup kening Hinata saat adiknya itu terlelap tidur walau Hinata tak pernah mengetahuinya selama ini.

"!" Naruto menarik kepalanya cepat.

" _A-ap-apa yang aku la-lakukan, ttebayou!"_

Naruto segera keluar dari kamar Hinata dengan wajah panikdan bingung. Ditutupnya pintu kamar Hinata sedikit keras. Pikirannya yang sedang kacau membuat Naruto tak bisa mengontrol gerakannya.

Ajaib. Tepat setelah Naruto menutup pintu kamar Hinata, sinar rembulan yang menerobos masuk untuk menyinari wajah ayu gadis itu perlahan menghilang. Meninggalkan Hinata yang terlelap dalam kegelapan yang menenangkan.

oOo oOo oOo

"Maafkan aku." Hinata memeluk erat Naruto dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Untuk beberapa saat Naruto terdiam, sampai perlahan tangannya mulai terangkat dan membalas pelukan Hinata. Memeluk lebih erat dari Hinata.

Bahunya yang naik turun dan desah nafas Naruto yang tak teratur membuat orang yang melihatnya dapat merasakan besarnya kebahagiaan yang dirasakan Naruto.

Tak ingin tenggelam terlalu lama dalam pelukan Naruto, Hinata bergerak. Melonggarkan pelukan Naruto, namun tak sampai melepaskan pelukannya. Ada yang harus dia sampaikan.

"Maafkan aku. Aku berusaha menyembunyikan perasaanku. Berusaha membunuhnya dengan waktu."

"Karena aku tahu, umurku tidak akan lama lagi. Aku takut jika aku menyakitimu." Hinata berusaha menjelaskan.

"Tapi aku tak bisa lagi menyembunyikannya. Aku sangat tersiksa." Air mata Hinata tak dapat terbendung lagi. Satu per satu mulai merangsek keluar dari pelupuk mata ametysnya.

"Aku mencintaimu. Dari dulu aku mencintaimu. Aku sangat mencintaimu, Takada!" Hinata terlihat sangat mendalami perannya. Seolah Naruto yang ada di depannya benar-benar orang yang dia cintai diam-diam.

Teman-teman mereka yang mengintip dibelakang layar dan para penonton memuji dalam hati kemampuan acting Hinata. Sangat berbeda dengan Naruto yang tak bisa melepaskan diri dari pesona Hinata. Sialnya lagi bagi Naruto, entah bagaimana lighting panggung menyorot wajah Hinata begitu pas. Membuat aura cantik Hinata kembali menyihir kesadarannya.

"Takada, katakan sesuatu." Naruto tak bisa melepaskan tatapannya dari bibir mungil Hinata yang terus bergerak lincah mengucapkan dialognya.

"Takada…" Hinata melepaskan satu tangannya untuk membelai wajah Naruto yang memerah tipis. Hinata ingin merasakan suhu tubuh Naruto. Khawatir jika kakaknya tiba-tiba terserang demam hingga melupakan dialognya.

"Si bodoh itu! Apa yang dia lakukan!" Desis Sakura gelisah.

"Jangan-jangan dia melupakan dialognya." Komentar Ino.

"Matilah kita!" Tenten menepuk jidatnya keras-keras. Hancur sudah semua usaha mereka berlatih siang malam oleh Naruto yang sepertinya melupakan dialognya. Runtuh sudah kepercayaan diri yang terlalu tinggi atas kesuksesan drama ini setelah latihan akhir mereka.

"Ini salahmu, Sakura! Kenapa kamu memilih Naruto jadi pemain utama!" Kiba menambah panas suasana. Sakura tak memberi tanggapan. Pikiran pemilik surai kapas ini dipenuhi oleh bayangan buruk kehancuran drama pertamanya karena Naruto lupa dengan dialognya. Instingnya benar-benar tepat.

Kepanikan dibelakang layar sangat berbeda dengan atmosfir di kursi penonton. Semua orang berfikir bahwa kediaman Naruto adalah bagian dari drama. Memang kediaman Naruto dan gerakan Hinata menyentuh lembut salah satu pipi berkumis Naruto entah bagaimana menguatkan ketegangan dan keromantisan keduanya. Sederhana namun terasa manis.

"Kyyaaa.. aku tak menyangka kedua anak kita sangat pintar beranting sayang…" Kushina jejeritan dengan tubuh bergerak tak beranturan menahan rasa kagum. Minato tak berkata apa-apa. Hanya tertawa sweatdrop melihat istrinya.

"Aku…" Akhirnya suara Naruto kembali menggema di panggung. Membuat Hinata, teman-teman mereka, dan para penonton merasa tegang dengan alasan masing-masing.

"Dia benar-benar lupa dialognya." Sakura menundukkan kepala permen kapasnya. Tak butuh waktu lama agar kilatan menyeramkan terlihat kemudian dari sudut matanya. Diikuti tawa jahat yang membuat bulu kuduk siapa saja didekatnya segera berdiri.

"Aku juga…" Ingatan tentang bagaimana dia hampir mencium bibir Hinata tanpa sadar 3 malam sebelumnya membuat dada Naruto bergemuruh hebat. Walau hanya Hinata yang tahu, tapi rona merah semakin banyak menghiasi kulit tannya.

"Aku juga men…"

"Hik." Naruto membulatkan mata terkejut. Menyadari bahwa ajalnya sudah didepan mata.

"Aku.. Hik."

"Hik. Hik. Hik." Naruto menggeleng panik. Cegukannya tak mau berhenti. Hinata sendiri yang ikut panik menambah keruwetan masalah.

"Baka!" Gumam Sasuke dibelakang panggung.

"Hik. Hik. Hik." Keringat dingin memenuhi wajah Naruto.

"Hik." Setelah drama ini berakhir. Sudah dapat dipastikan jika nyawanya pasti juga akan berakhir di tangan Sakura.

oOo **To Be Continue** oOo


End file.
